Jareintar
Appearance Jareintar's red hair was the bane of her existence in regular MMOS, because other gamers dismissed her as a member of the "guy playing as a girl" trope. In VRMMOs, however, people take her much more seriously. Her weapon of choice is a vendetta, but when she can't get one, she uses a longsword. Personality Nanase is a very spur-of-the-moment person, and follows her impulses, even when doing so is completely nonsensical. This has gotten her into many a sticky situation, both in MMOs and IRL. As a result, her reflexes are top-notch, and she can use improvised weapons with surprising ease. She is very easygoing, with a bubbly demeanor and a relaxed temperament. Background Jareintar didn't join SAO because she was too wrapped up in regular MMOs. After joining Sacred Clock Online at Yzjdriel's suggestion, she became enamored with VR games and completely abandoned her other games. She spends an inordinate time online, which is okay since she takes online classes. Chronology Sacred Clock Online Jaidira found the Clocktower in the Elzrath dimension just two days after Yzjdriel unlocked it. She converted out at the same time as Yzjdriel even though she was only Level 85. Windypool In Windypool, Jareintar became an infobroker. After the Concordium steamrolled the Tier 77 boss, she completed the game at a leisurely pace and joined her friends in WindypooII. WindypooII She was the first person to figure out why the Tier 77 boss in the first Windypool game was so difficult, and her theory was confirmed by the game developers. As a reward, they gave her 1000000 units of in-game currency (converted 500000000 Col). When the rest of the guild moved to Mage's Tower, she followed. Mage's Tower The setup of Mage's Tower forced every player to go through the extensive tutorial. Jareintar finished it in the middle of the pack, but only because she repeated two-thirds of the lessons in order to learn the game from the inside out. As a result, players learned to steer well clear of her in war zones, and she quickly rose to claim undisputed command of her faction, a position she retained until she converted to New ALfhiem Online and New Aincrad. Relationships Yzjdriel Nanase met Ryuya in the hospital as he recovered from SAO. At his suggestion, she dived into VRMMOs as a possible cure for her addiction. She became so enamored with them that they joke about what would have happened if she had joined SAO: she would have been vehemently opposed to the movement to clear the game, simply because she loved it in the game so much. Once she migrated to New Aincrad, this joke became less funny and more accurate: she loved the scenery so much, she stayed logged in for five straight days, drinking water through a siphon connected to her kitchen sink. Abilities New ALfheim *'Level:95' *'HP:18250' *'MP:1075' Main Equipment *Mithral Vendetta (Vendetta - player-made by Khan Pachi) *Reinforced Bronze Armor (Armor - fortified by Khan Pachi) Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Howling Octave' *'Snake Bite' *'Deadly Sins' *'Serration Wave' Two Handed Sword Skills *'Cyclone' *'Avalanche' *'Back Rush' Unarmed Skills *'Embracer' *'Senda' *'Gengetsu' Vendetta Skills *'Liused' *'Lightning Fan' *'Tempest' Notable Achievements Broke the record for fastest time to Level 50 in Mage's Tower by 211:41:33.8 when she did it in just over 1 day. Gallery *The SAO image was painted by Alex Elykov. *The WindypooII image is the copyright of the DeviantArtist Sakimichan. *The Mage's Tower image was drawn by Daniel Ludivic. Trivia Is the current record-holder for fastest time to Level 50 in Mage's Tower at 28:59:41.7. Theme Song Blackheart - Two Steps from Hell Category:Character Category:Player Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Zeltran